Youth
by Foxy3
Summary: How did 17 and 18 become androids? Find out here.... Guess what? Chapter 4 is up. And er.. could you please review for me, even if you definately want to flame me? I want proof my stories are being read.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: "Youth"   
  
Juunana-gou and Juuhatchi-gou decided to stop fighting after the tragedy with Cell. The Z-warriors had wished them back, because they wanted to return everyone that was killed or absorbed by Cell with one wish.   
" He was such a monster" , 17 said, while he touched his black hair. 18 tied her blond hair in one big ponytail.  
"You just keep on saying that."   
"I just think it' s horrible dr. Gero turned us into this." He stood before the mirror and looked at himself in disgust as he turned to his sister. "We didn't have any choice... we really didn't."   
  
A man laughed, because he just turned into a father. With a smile he held two babies in his arms, who were gazing at him with their large blue eyes.   
"It's a twin. A boy and a girl. Don' t they look wonderful?", the man asked his wife.   
"They're beautiful...we'll call them Kyle and Sheila. Don't you think that's nice?", their mother sighed.  
"It's perfect, Freya.". He kissed her on the forehead and left her to rest.  
  
After 14 years, Sheila and Kyle had grown up to a blond, slim girl with tender blue eyes and a sweet character and a dark black haired, slim boy with cold blue eyes and a silent character. Kyle always was very carefull and he was more mature than his sister, who didn't have any idea of their parents' problems. Kyle had heard them talk last night and he was very worried.  
"I guess we've got to ask Jack for money again.", his father had said.  
"He's paying you too little. We've got two children to take care of.", his mother had cried.  
"He'll kill me if I ask him for more."  
"It will also kill you if our children are dead." A short silence had followed.  
"let's just go to bed", his father had finally said.  
Kyle decided not to tell Sheila about this conversation. He didn't want her innocence to go away. He wanted her to have a careless youth. The one he never had.  
Craig, their father, worked at a restaurant, and when it was coffee-break, he decided to go to Jack.  
"You WHAT? Get out before I break both of your legs!", Jack yelled.  
"Then please let me borrow some money. For my children.", Craig begged.  
Jack mumbled something inaudible, but suddenly gave in. "Okay, but you'll have to pay me back soon or I'll swear something awful will happen." Craig bowed his head and left his boss with trembling legs.  
  
Kyle and Sheila were playing when they suddenly heard a door slam.   
"Where' s your husband?", someone growled in anger.  
"I don't know. I guess he'll be home soon...", their mother said.  
Jack was so close, she could tell he had drunk. He grabbed her arm and stuck his hand under her shirt. He pinched her breast and she gasped.   
"When I say it's time for payment, I'll get it.", he said.  
"We don't have money right now.", she whispered.  
"I already thought of that. Luckily for your husband you're here. He squeezed her breast harder and put his hand under her skirt.   
"No...don't...", she mumbled. "Shut up, bitch and open the door.", Jack hissed. She complied and opened the door with trembling hands. Jack grabbed her arms and threw everything of the table. He slammed her onto the table.   
"Scream one time and you're done with.". he pulled a butchers knife and held it onto her throat She nodded in fear and he ripped her clothes of. He began slowly, but his thrusts became harder as he took her on the table. She thought she would be torn apart from the inside.  
"Just a part is paid, remember that.". He kissed her hard and grabbed her breast one more time. He left her naked. She was ashamed and she was crying. Kyle had heard them and he ran inside when he heard his mother cry.  
"Oh, mother.", he said in horror, while he tried not to look at her raped body. He got a blanket and pulled her of the table. His mother was shaking when he laid the blanket over her body. He made her some tea and just sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and looked at her with compassion, but he startled when he saw her eyes were empty. Suddenly the door opened and Sheila stood in the door opening.  
"Hi Mum, is something wrong?", she asked, while she looked at her mother in concern.  
Kyle answered for their mother. "No Sheila, go play outside, okay?"   
Sheila nodded and ran outside. Kyle heard a car stop and walked outside. He saw his father arriving. Craig saw the sad expression on his son's face and asked: "What's wrong?"  
"Mother has just been raped by Jack, about.... half an hour ago.", Kyle answered calmly.  
Craig turned pale and yelled. He ran inside, hugged his wife and started to cry.  
"I'm so sorry.", she said hoarse. He kissed her very softly and whispered: "Don't be. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."  
He hugged her again and closed her into his arms.  
  
A few months later Jack came for a visit again.  
"You still owe me money, bloody bastard!", he screamed.  
Craig opened the door and said: "I think you've taken enough, so leave at once.."  
"Go to the basement...NOW!", Freya demanded their children.   
Kyle nodded and dragged his sister after him before she could resist.  
"You're a fucking liar! Give me back my money!", Jack yelled in rage.  
"I'm sorry.", Craig turned around to walk away, but he fell onto the ground with a bullet in his head. Freya started crying, but Jack kissed her hard and shot her through the head as well. He cut their heads off and kicked them away. He spit on their bodies.  
"That you may rot in hell.", he said softly and drove away.  
Kyle had heard a gun go off and Sheila wanted to scream, but he put his arms around her and his hand in front of her mouth.   
When he heard the car leaving, he said: "You stay here and keep quiet. I'll be right back."  
He ran upstairs and saw a body. "Father?", he asked. "Are you alright?". He began to puke when he saw the head was missing. He was crying softly. He didn't want to scare Sheila. He buried the bodies-as soon as he had found both heads-and put flowers on his parents' fresh graves.  
"Someone is going to pay for this. Don't worry; I'll take care of Sheila.", he whispered.  
"Kyle, what's wrong?", Sheila asked.  
He didn't know what to say, but he stammered pale: "Our parents have been murdered and we have to go on on our own."  
Sheila started to cry and ran towards Kyle, who caught her in his arms and tried to comfort her in a clumsy kind of way.  
#I'll take care of that baka who did this.#, he thought. #I promise.....# 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle decided to leave their home, because he knew the house would be sold. That baka would sell it and Kyle knew it. 

#I'll train very hard to avenge my parents, but I can't take him on now, so I'll leave#, he thought.

Sheila didn't ask him anything, but took her teddybear and walked towards the graves.

"Don't worry, mum and dad, I'll listen to Kyle." After these words she turned around and walked over to her brother, who grabbed her hand. Together they walked towards the sinking sun. Heaven should know where that could take them. So they left their homeplace Terraia, a little village near the coast. Kyle decided to travel to the city Casai, a huge town with over 20 million people.

He explained: "I've got to take care of you now, so I'll have to find a job. We won't live nice and nor will we have much food, so don't complain."

Sheila nodded. "I understand, but why can't I work? I'm old enough."

"I know, so I've found a perfect job for you. You have a cute face, so I'm sure people will give you money if you ask for it. You'll learn soon enough how to be convincing."

"You want me to BEG?", she asked, while she looked at Kyle in horror.

"Listen Sheila. Do you want to live?", he said as he shook her. She nodded again and they saw a large amount of lights appear in the dark night. The sky was bright and the stars were spread out like crumbles over their kitchen table back at home. Suddenly Kyle saw a shooting star and he pointed at it to show his sister. They both wished in silence their parents could return.

Casai was a city of commerce, the city of the rich and the poor. Too many children with hollow eyes and their pathetic thin bodies. Kyle looked at them in compassion and hoped they wouldn't look like that ever. He looked at them in horror, while the rich people just ignored them.

"They make me sick!", Sheila pointed at the rich in disgust. "How can they just ignore them."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. But they seem to believe something doesn't exist if you don't see it.", Kyle replied. "First we have to found ourselves a place for the night." They soon found a back alley with a few trashcans. They built a little roof with trash, so they could remain dry. It was the only empty place and it looked quite comfortable, for as far as you could call it that way.

"What's that?", Sheila asked her brother while she was pointing at a shadow.

"I'm Jed", a voice in the dark said. A boy with dark brown, curling hair and green eyes stepped into the light. He seemed to be like 17 years old and he talked with a funny accent. He was very friendly, and he asked Kyle to talk with him.

"It's a very rough world, boy. If you both want to survive you'll have to be tough. I'll teach you how to earn money in short time. Easily...", Jed said.

"Why are you helping us?", Kyle asked.

"Because I recognize myself in you. The way I once were. Now let's go. I'll make you meet Ithalasia. He'll help you."

Kyle didn't know what kind of job Jed meant, but it should be better than living on the streets.


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
Jed walked into another room, grabbed a large bag and emptied it on the table. Little packages of pills and powders were spread out.   
"This is heroine and it's the most expensive. Then comes cocaine and after that XTC and cannabis. That's all we got." Jed pointed at the packages. "You have to try them all just once, to know the effects. Take your time. Now inhale.", Jed demanded, while he held a stroke of heroine in front of him.  
Kyle took a deep breath and inhaled. After a short time Kyle began to feel very drowsy and he started to hallucinate. At first he felt wonderful, seeing all these merry things and happiness, yet later he saw his murdered parents. They were speaking to him.   
"Why?", his mother called out. "Why didn't you come to save us?"  
Kyle wanted to say something, but an awful high shriek came out of his throat. He cried, but Jed ignored him.  
As soon as Kyle was okay again, he spoke softly. "I guess you had a bad trip. It depends on what mood you're in. If you're scared or angry, it will increase those feelings."  
Kyle nodded. He knew he had to try them, but he was scared, scared of seeing his parents again. His mother's voice was still echoing inside his head.  
  
"How old are you now?", Jed asked.  
"Sixteen, why do you ask?", Kyle replied surprised.  
"Then you'll get a car. You may ask whatever you want. I've got a sportscar."  
"Can I even get a Ferrari or a Lamborghini?"  
"Yup! Do you want one of those?"  
"Yeah, I'd love to.", Kyle said happily.  
"Well, you'll have it by tomorrow and I'll teach you how to drive. I'll show you some fighting techniques as well, but let's have dinner first. Tell your sister to put this on." Jed held a beautiful box with blue ribbons before Kyle. "It'll look beautiful on her."  
Kyle picked Sheila up at a church and gave her the present. "Jed gave you this."  
Sheila didn't know how to react, but she tore the ribbons off with trembling hands. A pretty red dress laid before her with shoes in her size.  
"I...... I can't take this.", she stuttered.  
Kyle shook her hard. "Jed helped us. Do him a favor and wear it with pride. He wanted you to have this. He must like you, to give you such a present.  
Sheila couldn't help blushing and said: "Let's go to Jed's place, so I can get dressed."  
They arrived at his place and Sheila went upstairs. When the guys were becoming impatient and started calling her, she came down the stairs.   
Kyle and Jed were talking. "You can't live on the streets. I'll buy you a house. You can pay me back later, so tomorrow we'll.....WOW!" Jed suddenly swallowed hard and looked up at the girl coming down the stairs. His eyes almost fell out when he gave her a hand.  
" I want to thank you for the dress.", Sheila said, while she moved her hand through her hair nervously.  
"You don't have to thank me. It looks better on you than on me.", Jed grinned.   
Sheila laughed. "Let's go."  
They had dinner in a chique restaurant and Sheila didn't know how to behave. #I'm not used to this#, she thought.   
Jed saw she was troubled with it. "Do you want to dance?". Jed bowed before her and took her hand.  
"I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't know what to do...", she whispered desperately.  
"I know you don't, but just relax. It's important to be yourself, okay?", he laid his cheek against hers and they danced.   
When the song was over, Sheila smiled thankfully. "Thank you.. for everything. I really like you."  
"I hoped you did. I'll get you two a house.... with everything in it." Jed grinned.  
"Hmmm.... even a swimming pool?", she asked.  
"Even a swimming pool..", he promised. 


	4. Danger ahead

Chapter 4  
  
Kyle was dealing with a large group of teenagers.  
"Listen. No money means no drugs, okay? I'll come back tomorrow, but remember what I said." He turned around and started  
to walk slowly to his brand new car. He drove directly to Jed, who praised his driving skills.  
  
"I see my lessons have been useful to you."  
  
Kyle nodded. "Yes, I've escaped with it a few times, but she hasn't got a single scratch."   
  
"I suppose you didn't come all this way to tell me that, did you?", Jed frowned, looking at Kyle's face.  
  
"Actually, no. Look, I've got some mayor trouble with a bunch of punks. They want to pay for the drugs later, but I won't permit  
it.", Kyle explained carefully.  
  
Jed nodded slowly in agreement. "Alright... but what's the problem?"  
  
"I'm afraid they're gonna blow my head off soon. So... did you meant what you said earlier... about those fighting techniques."  
  
Jed burst out in laughter. "Well, our youngster wants to fight, huh? Sure, I'll teach you. Meet me tomorrow at my place at 7 am.  
Don't be late!" He walked towards the stairs. "And one more thing: I suggest you wear solid clothes. It's not gonna be pretty."  
  
Kyle looked a bit surprised at this, but agreed and drove away. "Hey Jed, pick my Sis up from school, will ya? I don't have   
time."  
Jed sighed and looked for his keys. When he couldn't find them, he walked towards his fancy sports car and noticed he'd left  
his keys in the car.  
  
  
It was 16 pm and Sheila was talking to a friend of hers. "Now Daisy, and that's when I said...", she whispered, but Daisy wasn't  
listening. She was just gazing at a red, shiny car, which stopped right before them.  
  
"Hi Sheila! Your bro told me to pick you up.", Jed said as he opened the door for her.  
  
She sighed and glanced down at Jed. "Let me guess. He didn't have time... I get to see you a lot more than my own brother."   
  
"I don't mind.", Jed grinned.  
  
"Oh and why is that?", she asked him, noticing a blush on his cheeks.  
  
Jed began to search for words. "Err... because... err... well, I kinda like you."  
  
"LIKE me? That's all? I feel insulted!", she whispered, while she was getting closer.  
  
Jed stopped the car abruptly and took her in his arms. He kissed her gently and held her tightly. Their kiss became more  
passionate and Sheila felt very comfortable.  
  
"You know," Jed said softly, while he touched her face. "I loved you the first moment I saw you. I just knew you were the one  
for me."  
  
"How cliché!", she smiled. "At first, I didn't like you at all. But you were the first person besides my family who gave me the  
feeling of appreciation. That's when I started to like you, but I knew for certain I loved you, after the dance. However, I couldn't   
tell you because I didn't know you felt the same way about me."  
  
Sheila hugged him and gave him the sweetest smile. "Let's go home. My brother is expecting me by now and if I don't show up,  
he'll go crazy."  
  
They stopped at a large dream house with a roof of hey, little white stones and pretty windows. The villa was surrounded by a   
beautiful garden with a fountain and over a thousand flowers. Sheila kissed Jed and opened the door.  
  
"Do you want to come in and have a drink?" Sheila said while she turned away from him nervously.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" he answered. "You go on ahead. I have to lock the car." He walked towards his car and locked it.   
  
"Kyle, I'm home! Sorry I'm late. I have to tell you something terrific!", she yelled. There was no answer and she entered the   
kitchen for a little snack. The backdoor was open and she walked towards it to close it.  
  
Jed suddenly heard a terrible scream. He ran inside towards Sheila, to find her sitting on the floor.   
  
"Oh my god...", she whispered, looking at a body on the floor, which belonged to her brother. He was covered with blood and   
his clothes were torn apart. The smell of flesh and blood entered her nose and she choked. "What happened?", she thought.  
She started to cry maniacally when Jed took her in his arms to comfort her. 


End file.
